toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cariboo Toastmasters
Meeting Place and Time Every Monday (except holidays) at the Ramada Hotel Prince George 444 George St. Prince George, BC Canada V2L 1R6 Second Floor at 7:30pm What to expect Contact details See our http://www.caribootoastmasters.com/ Web Page Fees History Our beginning :We just celebrated our 50th Anniversary on March 8th, 2008. Our members achievements :John Noonan joined Club #786 in 1968. After he moved over to Cranbrook he went on to become District Governor in 1977-78, then an International Director in 1982-84, and finally Toastmasters International President for the year 1989-90. :Bob Miller of Prince George #786 became District Governor in 1988-89. He managed to get his wife Dawn to become "The Link" Editor in that year. :Dawn Miller of Prince George #786 not only became District Governor in 1990-91, but went on to become an International Director. Stories along the Way {|width="100%" class="nonwhite" |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border: 2px solid #8E99CF;background-color:#FEFEE0;" colspan="3"| Quote from Keynote Speech by John Noonan :Thank you very much Glen and thank you Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to tell you that I am delighted and very pleased to be here. I had a vision a number of times of actually being here on this stage, delivering this speech. Now I know I’m not going to be invited to go back to my High School Reunion, whenever that may be, in fact I’ve never been invited to a high school reunion because I didn’t deliver the valedictorian address, I didn’t score the winning touchdown nor did I pass to help score the winning game, but I always did hope that some day I’d be invited to be here, and I want to thank you for the honour, the recognition and the opportunity to be here. Any success I’ve had in business so far relates in large part to my ability to communicate and it’s something I’ve used on and on over the years and it certainly relates to what I do today. :It all started here in this Club back in 1968. But before I get into what I want to tell you tonight, I just want to say that the Lt. Governor of New Brunswick is in this hotel tonight, attending another function. She and her Aid were in the elevator just as I stepped in and the thought occurred to me, so I asked the Aid. “What would I say to the Lt. Governor if I found myself alone in an elevator?” He looked up at me and said “You don’t have to worry, you’ll never find yourself alone with the Lieutenant Governor”. (laughter) That message was crystal clear. :I want to take a few minutes to acknowledge, with the rest of his colleagues in British Columbia, a great Toastmaster and who passed away not long ago and that person was Bob Lamour. Bob was truly a great Toastmaster. A small, gentle man but someone who was prepared to go anywhere at any time to any place to promote this program and that was particularly true here in the North. In fact we used to say Bob Lamour WAS Mr. Toastmaster and in the North he WAS a giant. :I always love the story that Bob Miller tells. Bob was a member of this Club and went on to be District Governor. But Bob used to tell this story about going out to Cassiar, and that’s a town in the far north west part of the province. It was wintertime and they were out there trying to re-establish a Toastmaster Club. Anyway the meeting went on until quite late at night and they got in their car and made it part-way back to Prince George when their car broke down. There were no cars on the road, no traffic at all, so they got out and looked in the trunk. Bob said “It’s OK I always carry an Emergency Kit”. When they opened the kit they found every form, document and paper that you would need to form a Toastmasters Club. (laughter) So that for Bob Lamour was his idea of being covered; he was covered and he was prepared! Given at the 50th Anniversary Ball on March 8th, 2008s. |-valign="top" |style="height:1px;border:0;" colspan="3"| |-valign="top" |style="padding:5px;border:2px solid #B9F1F0;background-color:#EAEAFC;" width="50%"| ---- Conferences held in Prince George Spring 1962, April 28 right|300px Sandy Robertson of Victoria Beavers #790 was elected District Governor for the year, 1962-1963. Spring 1969, May 3-4 David Brown of #1811 was elected District Governor for the year, 1969-1970. Spring 1988, May 21-22 Prince George's own Bob Lamour of #3081 was elected District Governor for the year, 1988-1989. Spring 2006, May 5-7 Francoise Baroux of Surrey was elected District Governor for the year, 2006-2007. ---- Category:Clubs Where to from here? Current events, Speaking, Leading or back to the Main Page?